The Hardest Thing
by Tortured Assassin313
Summary: Princess Kagome loses everything in one fatal night. Now she must follow her duty and marry so that her kingdom may have a king. Will she be able to put her past behind her and learn to love her husband to be? Or will her deadly secret ruin everyones live
1. Chapter One

**The Hardest Thing**

I do not own InuYasha.

Chapter One

_There was blood everywhere. It coated the walls like red paint and soaked the floors like spilt wine. It weighed down her dress, drenched her hair, and dried on her face and hands. Kagome saw nor felt any of it. Her attention was focused solely on the limp body in her arms; the small body of her brother, Souta. Another body lay not five feet from her. Her mother. Kagome rocked back and forth, gathering her brother closer to her as she screamed her agony. _

"_No! Souta, please don't leave me! Don't leave me here all alone!" She cried over and over again, her tears running down her face like a waterfall. Vaguely she could hear the flurry of running footsteps coming closer, but she ignored them. The door flew open behind her, slamming against the wall. Person after person ran in, some running to her and some running to her dead mother's body. _

"_Princess Kagome! Princess Kagome, are you alright? What happened?" They asked her, while trying to take her brother's body from her. Clinging tighter she shook her head furiously. It was getting harder and harder for he to breathe; her agony was choking her. All the noises seemed to be getting farther away and the room started getting darker. _

"_No, please, no. Dear god, please no..." She whispered before passing out, slumped over her brother's dead body. _

Kagome sighed as she stared out upon the passing country side from her limo. The grieving period was over, and her kingdom demanded that she follow her duty and find a husband to be king. Until she was married she could not take her rightful place as queen, and the kingdom was left defenseless. Her advisors had given her two months to find a husband, so here she was on her way to a neighboring country to get a husband.

Her advisors had set up a meeting between herself the Royal Takahashi family, since they had two unwed sons. Kagome was to go there and talk to King Inutaisho, hoping to set up and engagement with one of these sons. At first she was completely against the idea, having heard rumors about these sons. None of them were good. The oldest, Prince Sesshoumaru, was supposedly cold as ice, as well as ruthless. The younger son, Prince InuYasha, was said to be afoul mouthed, bad tempered brat.

Her advisors, however, had talked her into it, saying that not only would she find herself a husband and king in one of them, but the marriage would bring the two countries together under one rule, thus creating a bigger, better country. In the end Kagome gave up, admitting that to marry one of the brothers was best for the country. But that didn't mean she had to like it. At least she wasn't alone. She had her two best friends by her side, Sango and Miroku. They were currently sitting on the other side of the limo, arguing. Kagome couldn't help but give a little smile at their antics. They were always arguing.

Out the window she saw the airport coming up and Kagome took a deep breath. Soon she would be meeting with Inutaisho and her life would be over as she knew it. She would marry one of his sons and her life would no longer belong to her, but to her husband and country. She hated that thought. The limo came to a stop and the door was opened for her. She stepped out and stretched, having been in that limo for over four hours. It was a long ride to the airport from the palace. Sango and Miroku stepped out behind her, their fighting ceased for the time being.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Sango asked, stepping up next to Kagome and looking at the small private jet they would be flying in.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." She replied while glaring at the monster they called a plane. She absolutely hated heights, ever since she fell from a tree was she was little.

"That's good, because once you get on that plane there will be no turning back. You'll be leaving everything you know behind. Your life, your home. Everything." Miroku said, smiling.

"Oh that's a good way to encourage her and make her feel better! Remind her of everything she's losing! God, you can be so stupid sometimes Miroku!I don't even know why I'm dating you!" Sango yelled, starting another argument. "Don't listen to him, Kagome. You can do this."

"I was just trying to help!" Miroku yelled back as they started walking toward the jet. "And you're going out with me because you love me!"

Kagome smiled, knowing however much they fought they would always love each other. She just hoped she could grow to love her betrothed the same way, and have him love her back. Silently she walked up the steps and into the plane, sitting down on one of the plush seats and putting on her seat belt. As the plane lifted into the air her hands gripped the chairs arm until her knuckles turned white.

Once the plan was in the air Kagome looked out the window. From this high up she could see her palace, her home, and her heart wrenched. She could almost feel the door closing on her old life.

But, as we all know, when one door closes another one opens.

Princess Kagome Higurashi's life was just beginning.

**_I know it's short, but it's only the first chapter! Review, tell me what you think, and I'll have another chapter up as soon as possible!_**


	2. Chapter Two

The Hardest Thing

Chapter Two

Sitting in the plane, Kagome was holding the arms of her chair as tightly as she could. Her beautiful gray eyes were shut tightly as she felt the airplane come to life and start down the run way. Sango was sitting next to her, her hand on top of Kagome's, offering silent support. Miroku was off in some chair in the back, sulking because he had lost the fight.

"Oh, my god, Sango I can't do this! I want off, I want off!" Kagome cried, squeezing her eyes tighter when they started gathering speed.

"Come one, Kagome. The worst part is almost over. You can do this!" Sango told her, just as they started lifting off the ground. Kagome began whimpering and all the blood left her face. A few seconds later they were in the air and on their way.

"Is it over?" Kagome asked hesitantly opening her eyes a little. Sango laughed.

"Yeah. The worst part is over." She replied and Kagome visibly relaxed. "Do you want to play some cards? I'll go easy on you, I promise."

"No, thank you. I think I'm just going to write in my journal." Kagome said, pulling out a black bag from under her seat.

"Okay. Miroku and I will be in the back if you want to join us." Sango smiled and left.

Pulling out a black, blue, and silver book Kagome took the key from around her neck and unlocked it before pulling out a pen and starting to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_It is getting harder and harder to hide my secret from my friends. They have been acting weird around me, I don't know if it's just because they feel sorry for me…or if they suspect something. I kind of wish they would find out so I wouldn't have to carry this heavy burden alone. It is a huge burden, and it kills me little by little every second of every day. I deserve it. I deserve to carry this pain and guilt with me for the rest of my life. It was, after all, all my fault._

_Smiling is the hardest chore, now. I know Sango can see through my fake smiles, but she says nothing and I'm thankful for that._

_God, how I miss them. It's funny how, after someone dies, it's the little things you miss the most. I miss my mom, waking me up every morning, full of smiles that made it impossible not to be a morning person. How she would sing, every time I was depressed. She had a beautiful voice. How her eyes had a certain twinkle in them whenever she was planning something._

_I miss Souta, and his obsession with video games. How he would always argue over the last piece of cake, but he would always let me win. I miss the pranks we used to play on each other, and how whenever we got in trouble for the pranks we always defended one another._

_This is so unfair! Why did they have to be the ones to die! It should have been me instead! They lived life to the fullest, day after day, never taking anything for granted. And I, took for granted the most important thing. Them._

_Funny how life throws these curve balls at you. A month ago, if anyone had asked me how I would feel if my family had died the next day I would have told them that I didn't have to worry about that. That my family would live until they were old and gray. How wrong I was._

_It's all my fault._

_I miss them so much._

_Yours truly,_

_Princess Kagome Higurashi_

"Hey Kagome! We're going to be landing in a few minutes!" Miroku called out from behind her. She quickly shut her journal, putting the key around her neck and stuffing the book back into her bag. Glancing at the time she saw started to see that almost two hours had gone by. She felt the plane lurch and she groaned, once again grabbing the arm of the chair, Sango sat beside her once again and took her hand, squeezing it a little.

Feeling the plane begin to drop Kagome turned white as a ghost and began whimpering like crazy. Just as she was about to hyperventilate the plane touched ground and she was able to relax. The plane came to a stop and Kagome grabbed her bags, breathing deeply for a few seconds to regain her composure.

Stepping out of the plane and walking down the stairs Kagome saw a limo waiting for them about twenty feet from the plane. Walking towards it she heard Sango and Miroku following her. A man opened the door for her and she climbed in, after giving another man her bags to put in the trunk. After Sango and Miroku climbed in they pulled out of the airport and started down a road.

"Hey, Kagome, look outside! It's beautiful!" Sango cried from her seat at the window. Kagome sighed and rolled down her window, glancing out. Sango had been right, it was beautiful. There were plains with the greenest grass Kagome had ever seen, along with several kinds of beautiful flowers. Kagome could see butterflies flying all around and she gasped in wonder.

"Your highness, we should be able to see Their Majesties' castle in a few minutes. If you would just look out the window then." The driver said through an intercom. Kagome nodded, and continued looking out the window. A few minutes later a huge castle came into view from behind a hill and it took Kagome's breath away. She didn't feel so bad about living there, any more.

Pressing the intercom button, Kagome spoke, "When will we be arriving?"

"In about 20 minutes, your Highness." The driver spoke back. Kagome gulped and thanked him, before continuing to look at the scenery.

**_Okay, I know this one is short too, it's more of a filler chapter so you have something to read while I get my inspiration back. I want lots more reviews, so the more reviews I get the sooner I'll update!_**

_**Next capter: Kagome meets InuTaisho, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha. She also finds out which one she will be marrying!**_


	3. Chapter Three

The Hardest Thing

Chapter Two

The twenty minutes went by faster then Kagome had thought they would and soon she was staring up at the beautiful castle as she got out of the limo. Glancing around she was surprised to see no one waiting for her except for a very pretty noble woman. Walking up to her, she stopped a few feet away and bowed slightly.

"Oh! No need for that! I'm not royalty." The woman sad, laughing a little. "My name is Rin, and His Majesty asked me to show you to your rooms, your Highness."

"Just call me Kagome, would you? It's nice to meet you." Rin smiled and Kagome returned the gesture. "Now please, follow me. The King will greet you personally later this afternoon. He's busy right now, with his younger son."

Kagome just nodded and followed her, after motioning for Sango and Miroku to follow as well. Rin led them up some stairs and down a couple halls before stopping front of double doors. Kagome gulped. She was never going to learn her way around. She was either going to have to take a servant with her everywhere or keep getting lost, having to wait for someone to rescue her.

"Here we are!" Rin said and opened the doors. Kagome stepped in and gasped. Her arrival wasn't what she expected it to be, but the room totally made up for it. It was beautifully decorated, with a lot of blues, greens and silvers everywhere. On the far wall was a huge canopy bed with beautiful silver silk bedspread.

"It's beautiful!" Kagome gasped, walking in a little further, looking at everything in awe. Even her bedroom back home wasn't as beautiful.

"It's a gift from the King. He called some of your people and asked them what your favorite colors were so he could have it ready for you by the time you arrived. He hopes you like it." Rin replied

"I love it!" Kagome said, turning back to Rin with a huge smile on her face.

"Well I'm going to show your friends their rooms. I'll come get you when it's time for you to meet the King." Rin said before walking out the door and closing it behind her. Kagome just nodded and walked around the room. Seeing glass doors that she hadn't seen before. Walking up to them she looked out, only to see a huge balcony. All of a sudden fear twisted in her gut and Kagome frowned. Why was she feeling scared? After analyzing it for a while she realized why.

She was afraid that what happened to her family would happen again to someone else she loved. Sango and Miroku were already in danger, because she loved them dearly, ever since she was little. She couldn't allow herself to put anyone else in danger.

'I vow on my life that I will not fall in love with any one else for as long as I shall live. I don't think I could live if anything were to happen to someone else I love because of me.' Kagome thought. At the second, a wall of ice flew up around her heart. A few minutes later someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!" Kagome yelled out while turning away from the window. Rin walked in the door and smiled.

"The King will see you now. If you'll just follow me." She told Kagome. Kagome nodded and walked out of her room and followed Rin down the hall. A couple halls later the came upon a door with two guards standing on either side of it. "We're here to see His Majesty. This Is Princess Kagome."

The guards nodded and opened the door for them. Rin walked in and Kagome followed close behind her. In the center of the room the King was standing up and walking around his desk. He was a tall man, with long, flowing silver-white hair and amber eyes. Rin bowed quickly and Kagome followed suit.

"No need for that, Princess! After all, within a few short weeks we'll be family!" He said, coming to a stop in front of them and grabbing Kagome's hand, where he placed a small kiss on the back. "Please, come sit down and call me InuTaisho."

He led Kagome to one of the chairs in front of his desk. She sat down and noticed Rin wasn't beside her. Turning around she barely caught sight if Rin's back as she left the room.

"So, down the business. Today you will meet my sons, the one you will be marrying and the other. We're giving you a few weeks to get to know him, a month at the most." Kagome sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't be marrying a complete stranger. "In a month the wedding ceremony will be held. Now, you do know we're are demons, right?

Kagome nodded and said, "That doesn't bother me. My parents taught me to not discriminate anyone because they are something in which they had no choice."

"Good. Well, since my son is a demon, there will be certain thing you'll have to do in order to make the joining final." Inutaisho said. Kagome nodded and he continued. "On your wedding night, you will have to mate with him. During the mating he will mark you as his mate for life. That means you will be bound to him for as long as he shall live. As long as _he_ shall live, because the mating also lengthens your lifespan to match his. Do you agree to this?"

Kagome nodded, blushing. She had never heard someone talk about mating so openly before and it embarrassed her. Deciding not to think about it Kagome returned her focus to InuTaisho.

"Well, now that that is cleared up, why don't we bring in my son?" Kagome nodded and he called out to the guards, "Guards! Bring in my son!"

Kagome turned around and stared at the doors. A few minutes later they opened and she gasped, her eyes widening.

Amber eyes.

Long, Silver-white hair.

He was _gorgeous._

**Hehe. Review and I'll tell you who it is!**


End file.
